A marine current power generation system which generate power by utilizing marine current energy, a tidal power generation system which generates power by utilizing tidal energy, and a wind power generation system which generates power by utilizing wind energy each have such a configuration that a power generator, a hydraulic drive train, and a hydraulic oil tank are disposed in a pod and a bladed rotor is disposed outside the pod.
As an example, the marine current power generation system is illustrated in FIG. 9A and FIG. 9B. Note that FIG. 9A is an arrangement diagram of the marine current power generation system and FIG. 9B is an enlarged schematic diagram of the marine current power generation system.
As illustrated in FIG. 9A, the marine current power generation system 100 is configured as a floating body with a certain fixed buoyancy and floats in the sea within a certain range by being tethered to an anchor cable extending from the seafloor. A marine current thus causes the marine current power generation system 100 to oscillate.
Moreover, as illustrated in FIG. 9B, in the marine current power generation system 100, a power generator 102, a hydraulic drive train 103, and a hydraulic oil tank 104 are disposed inside a pod 101 and a bladed rotor 105 is disposed outside the pod 101. The bladed rotor 105 is connected to the power generator 102 via the hydraulic drive train 103 and the hydraulic drive train 103 increases the number of revolutions of the bladed rotor 105 to the number of revolutions of the power generator 102. Moreover, the hydraulic oil tank 104 is a tank for storing the hydraulic oil used in the hydraulic drive train 103 and is connected to the hydraulic drive train 103. The hydraulic drive train 103 sucks and circulates the hydraulic oil in the hydraulic oil tank 104 by using a pump incorporated therein.
In the marine current power generation system 100, the bladed rotor 105 is thereby rotated by the marine current energy and the power generator 102 is rotated via the hydraulic drive train 103 to generate power.